ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Adventuring Fellow
Weapon Upgrades There are a lot of questions about this given the text "The weapon level does not affect the damage done with it by the NPC." Perhaps the real problem is that we are calling this an "upgrade" with 7 "levels". I think these are more properly weapon "Options". With that said, a question before I consider changing this around a bit. #Can you trade a level 1 weapon at any time after the first message? Or only once? For example, can you get the "PC, I have a question for you. How do you go about choosing a weapon?" message, trade a Bronze Axe and then change your mind and trade Luto a Kunai? --Gahoo 13:32, 26 February 2007 (EST) *Yes, after you get the message you can change the weapon of your fellow at any time. --Nomido 17:20, 1 March 2007 (EST) *So... What is the purpose of the weapon upgrade? --Davian 13:43, 3 March 2007 (EST) **The purpose is like the equipment of the NPC, only for changing how the weapon looks.--Nomido 15:35, 3 March 2007 (EST) ***But: "Your Adventuring Fellow will not necessarily use the weapon you trade, but will use the type of weapon you trade." What stops your NPC from changing the look to another version? (useing a Bronze Sword, instead of a Schlaeger, for example.) --Davian 07:20, 4 March 2007 (EST) ****I know nothing about the fellow NPC changing weapon upgrade level on its own. He never did that with the level 1 Great Katana i gave him. ^^'--Nomido 18:33, 4 March 2007 (EST) ****I gave my NPC a Spear and it's now using a Halberd, I wonder if every time you trade it a Spear it will use a Halberd or if it's random. Like could I keep trading it the cheapest polearm until she starts using the one I want? ****I'm assuming you could. I had a Butterfly Axe on my NPC, and as soon as I was able to trade the level 4 weapon I gave her a Voulge. Next time I summoned her, she had a stupid Heavy Axe. So I had a L1, traded L4, and ended up with L7. Maybe there's some pattern, but I think it's random. But yes, you should be able to keep trading a L1 weapon until you get the one you want, regardless of your adventuring fellow bond. However, the downside is that you cannot check what weapon is equipped in town; you have to summon your NPC via the pearls or promy quest.Woodenjigsaw 03:51, 21 February 2008 (UTC) ****Small update: I've traded a Butterfly Axe to my fellow 7 times now, and have gotten the Butterfly Axe model each time. Maybe it only works with higher rank weapons? Maybe the chance of getting a different weapon is very small? Hmmm.Woodenjigsaw 04:52, 28 February 2008 (UTC) *****Today I traded a Voulge and ended up with a black double-edge blade model. I had a Polearm before so I'm thinking the Voulge is just broken and gives that model instead. --Jurai 22:59, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ****Has anyone seen or obtained any new weapon models for the NPC after the update on them several months ago? I recently saw an npc using the Trident-type polearm, which isn't listed as one of the possible model options.FFXI-Revenant 07:30, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ****I've seen one Fellow wielding a Tomahawk. >.>; Maybe i can test this with mine, if i have some spare money. x3 Couldnt talk with the Adventuring Fellow Owner, since he was Japanese or something. If you see any new weapons on yours, please write it down. -- Juni66 17:25, 03 July 2008 (GMT) ****My NPC Fellow has been wielding a Trident for as long as I've known her. It's the graphical representation of L5 Polearm, if I'm not mistaken. It wasn't added in a patch. --Taeria 20:26, 3 July 2008 (UTC) *After getting approximately 60% of the way down the bond level chart, I was growing frustrated that I was never receiving the messages from Luto pertaining to a new weapon for my NPC. I recalled that I had gotten the first one though, so decided to trade Luto a Kunai. Lo' and behold, right after receiving it, she gave me the message that my NPC was ready for weapon #2! Talking again once again handed me the option to reset my NPC or ask if anything was new. So I hopped over to the nearby AH and bought myself a level two weapon. After handing it to Luto, once again I got the message that my NPC was ready for weapon #3. Please note, I never ever zoned for this, just ran back and forth between Luto and the AH that was 5 feet away. Has anyone here ever gotten the message for a weapon upgrade without ever trading the previous weapon in? --Urat 02:39, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Xp Question #I understand how the Npc gets Xp and the penalty that is given. But lets say you are lvl 5 and you are in an area that the Npc will not get Xp but the mobs still con IT to you. Will you get the Xp from the Npc Killing the Mob? - Cantoncomic You will still get XP. You'll have a 20% reduction in it and your NPC will not gain any. When you call your NPC and your level is lower than his/her, they will have similar accuracy/defense/attack/etc as they would at your level. HarryXI 02:07, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Can someone check the numbers of kills requires to reach a new level? Yesterday we went against Goblin Poachers and Robbers, near Altepa Outpost. My brothers NPC was Lv 35, Healer style. According the chart it should have taken some 30+ kills to level up, instead we only needed 24 kills. We killed the gobs rather fast (Rdm 56 anf Thf 64), so the NPC is maybe XP-chaining in the background? Cemalidor 15:40, 12 October 2007 (GMT+1) Formatting Can someone figure out the formatting issue between the Weapons section and Armor section. I would rather not revert the last half-dozen changes - but it is all screwy now. --Gahoo 19:59, 16 April 2007 (EDT) Headgear section layout Is there a reason why the image layout in the headgear section was changed? Last I recall, it was something like AA BB CC whereas now, with my screen resolution, it's more like AA C BB C I find this new format somewhat disorienting as I scroll down, so I would like to change it back if there are no objections to it. --Lunarcurtain 03:37, 16 May 2007 (CDT) :Appologies. It is a resolution issue. It looks much better on higher resolution as is, but you can change it back I suppose. --Gahoo 06:01, 16 May 2007 (CDT) About armor path according to region influence... Tried and Tested, It's an extremely misleading title for something thats not true. Just came back with my NPC in Xarc, killing demons (which drop dark crystals) under Beastmen control, with bastok ahead in region influence. Yoli was equipped in Scale mail, lizard gloves and feet, and chain hose. I kill somethings, zone into castle Zvahl, feet change to RSE, kill DS, go back outside finish up the kill limit go and check on her in the RP. body changes to RSE. I'm glad its both pieces I could care less about but I was led to beleive due to the title that it was actually a 100% thing. someone fix? idk. People need to stop saying that influence has bearing on NPC armor. This is not true. I keep my NPC down the San d'Orian line of armor and only levelin him areas currently controlled by San d'Oria. Nearly every single single the region had major influence by either Windurst or Beastmen, and yet my NPC stays on the San d'Orian path of armor. The ONLY time my NPC switched line of armor, was when i was fighting a plethora of mobs in an area. However, fighting certain mobs in an area controlled by San d"oria and not influenced by them still keeps my sandy armor. Please stop posting that current influence has something to do with it, as it does not. -- Cleric-yokiko 20:23, 31 May 2007 (CDT) -- Armor upgrade discussions The statement "The amount of change in equipment is directly proportional to the number of mobs killed. i.e. if only a small number of mobs are killed, few pieces of equipment or perhaps none at all will change." is not factual. I have spent countless hours in one area leveling an NPC (calling him out a total of 5 times in one night before) and not a single piece of armor upgraded. On the other hand, I have called him out only once, had him kill to his maximum kill limit and all but 1 piece of armor upgraded to the next level. A lot of research needs to be done on circumstances regarding armor upgrades. Please do not post what you and a friend yourself tested, then pass it off as gospel. Please add findings to the talk page so they can be debated/discussed amongst others as to avoid multiple edits. Too many times have I seen faulty information displayed trying to be passed off as truth, or close enough to be considered fact. -- Cleric-yokiko 05:19, 2 June 2007 (CDT) *It appears as though disconnecting while having your NPC out, then reconnecting and your NPC respawning with you has an adverse affect on the armor. Can anyone else confirm this? While in LoO, a friend disconnected. She had the Carapace set recently acquired a few minutes ago. She disconnected and when she came back on, her NPC downgraded the body piece to a Doublet. Mind you Onzozo was Sandoria controlled. -Cleric-yokiko 17:08, 22 June 2007 (CDT) Problems with NPC Armor Upgrade I just want to know what I did wrong >.> My NPC is lvl 65 and Soothing Healer and had him with (Blue Cotehardie)clothes. Started killing max limit of mobs in Ronfaure (controlled by San d'Oria and influenced by San d'Oria) + killing Orcs. Got my NPC reset to Sandy Rank1 armor (Scale Mail) kept killing with other call. Zoned to East Ronfaure he changed to the 2nd Rank Sandy armor (Breastplate)and finished his max mobs. Then on the Third call I do on Ronfaure he came wearing the Windurst Rank 1 gear (Doublet)... I dont get why he reseted to Windurst Rank 1 armor... in a San d'Oria controlled/influenced Region... --- I wanted get him on the Rank 7 San d'Oria (Shield-type gear)-> Hara-Ate. --- Do I need to change my NPC to Shield-type so the armor upgrades correctly? Please someone Reply this, I will apreciate it. I have had a similar experience with my NPC's armor resetting to Windurst 1 after zoning when she was previously n the midst of the Bastok armor path... Very frustrating. Resheph 15:54, 7 July 2007 (CDT) Perhaps all this armor resetting to Windurst type (there are several comments about this) is a bug? I remember them updating NPCs and their weapon skills in the update right after WOG was released. HarryXI 02:15, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Armor Section Absent serious objection, I am going to be streamlining the armor section and moving the theories and advanced locking material to a new subpage. -- 12:38, 11 July 2007 (CDT) My NPC Armor Progression Test Kept myself informed with this Article: Adventuring Fellow Guide I had issues with this, but so far this are the differences I found that worked for me and I would like to share my experiences. My Goal: Get him to wear the Body Hara-Ate (Rank 7 San d'Oria (Shield-type gear)) 1. On the "Fashionable Equipment" I locked his Hands, Legs & Feet so he will only change the Body armor piece. 2. I set his Combat Style as "Stalwart Shield". 3. Killing in an Region that is Controlled and Dominated by the Nation. In my Case San d'Oria was Dominant and controlling West Ronfaure. 4. Killing mobs that help on "Armor Progression". I made the Orcs my mayor target since they drop Fire Crystals and Orcs heighten the probability of the San d'Oria armor progressing. 5. The pattern my NPC did once I got him to reset to San d'Oria Rank 1 armor: Call 1 = San d'Oria Rank 1 armor (Scale Mail) Call 2 = San d'Oria Rank 2 armor (Breastplate) Call 3 = San d'Oria Rank 3 armor (Mythril Breastplate) Call 4 = San d'Oria Rank 4 armor (Eisenbrust) Call 5 = San d'Oria Rank 4 armor (Eisenbrust) <- he didn't change clothes Call 6 = San d'Oria Rank 5 armor (Carap. Breastplate) Call 7 = San d'Oria Rank 6 armor (I.M. Cuirass) Call 8 = San d'Oria Rank 6 armor (I.M. Cuirass) <- didn't change clothes again But when I finished killing the maximum of mobs (orcs) and he was satisfied and left, I went to the Rendezvous Point in North Sandoria and on that Call... Call 9 = San d'Oria Rank 7 armor (Hara-Ate) <- wearing the body piece I wanted ^^ It Seemed if I zone my NPC from West Ronfaure to East Ronfaure he advances to the next Rank of armor; but after he was gone and I made a new call he came completelly Reseted to the Windurst (Healer-type gear) Rank 1 armor: Doublet. On my first few calls of testing I had my NPC as Soothing Healer I'm still not sure if he Reseted to the Rank 1 armor Doublet (Windurst (Healer-type gear)) because is related to the job he was set; or if he Reseted to that just because Windurst is my Home Nation. My Advise: To prevent this wierd Resets, just don't zone them and they keep progressing on the armor piece. -- Another Difference Found: My NPC Pattern was: 1234, 4566, 7 <- a Total of 9 Calls to the NPC. According to the formula explained in the Adventuring Fellow Guide the pattern for a piece of armor Rank7 is: 1234, 12345, 123456, 1234567 <- a Total of 22 Calls to the NPC. Hope this helps. --Yuantis 03:58, 14 July 2007 (CDT) Ares in which you can call your fellow On the section Leveling up your Adventuring Fellow, 5th item, it is said you cannot take them out in Smaller stronghold such as Giddeus. But for the Blessed radiance quest, you need to call them. I experimented it today. Would need to see about gelshba and Palborough, though.--Elora 18:50, 14 July 2007 (CDT) Beastmen stronghold calls The list of "where you cannot summon your NPC" is not exactly correct. While working on the armor for my NPC to make it look all pretty. As lazy as I was I decided to call the NPC in giddeus. Figured I'd give it a try. Surprisingly, it worked. After obtaining the level 10 windurst body armor (Nobel Tunic), I decided to try Ghelsba Outpost. It didn't work here (sadly), however, it did work in Yuhgott Grotto. Same story for Davoi (it cannot be called in monastic cavern but outside you can). For those interested; the armor path my NPC got was: 1234,5667,8910 In Yughott Grotto I tried keeping two pieces unlocked, so far the path is: Feet: 1334,4555,67. Legs: 1234,4667,77 :Radiënt 12:23, 22 July 2007 (CDT) Armor: Your Nation Influence? Well I tried the Region Influence Theory but I also set my NPC to Soothing Healer just to be safe. I fought Anticans, sabotenders, anything because the region Windy controlled was Kuzotz. I got my NPC to about lvl 5 of Windy Gear Path using about 5 charges. Then the next week I went to Li'Telor region since windy now controlled that one. I fought Elder Goobues, Spiders, Crabs, and Mushrooms. After my NPC got to lvl 7 of the healer gear, I went to go do his cap 60 quest and when I checked him at the rendez-vous point in Jeuno, his gear had reset to Bastok Attacker lvl 1 gear. That didnt make sense to me, so me and a friend went back to Li'Telor to fight the same mobs and my NPC's gear upgraded to lvl 2 of Bastok Attacker Gear. Then my friend pointed out to me that maybe it had less to do with regional influence, if at all, and more to do with what job I had set my NPC to. He reminded that for one day I did set my NPC to Fierce Attacker when I went to do a Tactics Pearl run. It didn't make sense though since that was about one week before his gear started going down the Bastok path. Could the gear your NPC always be influenced by the nation you are from? Being as how I am from Bastok I thought I should ask.--FFXI-Mischa 23:05, 6 December 2007 (UTC) As many people think region control does have some sort of influence on your NPC progression, I would like to say it does not, or atleast, have minor effect, on your NPCs armor progression path. You can kill everything you want in (for example) west sarutabaruta and your NPC will constantly jump from one path to another. This will happen in any other area's where you slaughter multiple kind of monsters. However, when you aim on a specific type (like yagudo's only or crabs only), your NPC will progress a certain path steadily without jumping to another path, it doesn't matter where you do it. Do note, killing an odd monster (like 29 orcs and 1 bat) will have a chance to make your NPC jump to a completely different path or even jump back to level 1 armor. I self haven't widely tested alot of monsters yet which does what path, but as far as I've tried and tested, the following beastmen/monsters affect armor progression: Orc - Heavy armor path (Shield) Crabs - Heavy armor path (Shield) Quadav - Assault armor path (Attacker) Yagudo - Mage armor path (Healer) This is tried and tested with my own NPC. I have no idea what affects the other path (beastmen path? misc armor path? you choose what you like to call it), but I got a good hunch it's Goblins as they're found all over the place unlike the other beastmen, perhaps Demons too. --Radiënt 01:07, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Stalwart Shield style question Does your NPC heal you too or just him/herself? Does Soothing Healer have auto refresh too? Petco 12:19, 17 July 2007 (CDT) Your NPC only heals him/herself in Stelwart shield style. Like a paladin, he/she gets auto-refresh. Soothing Healer however, doesn't. :Radiënt 18:49, 23 July 2007 (CDT) Armor changing (proper armor progressing) Tried and tested, killing specific mobs DOES affect the NPCs armor path Theory, region does not, or barely, affects the armor path your NPC shall traverse (read below) I used 2 tactics pearls and called my NPC a total of 10 times with a signal pearl. Killing random stuff in Sarutabaruta region, bees, birds, grubs beastmen etc. Resulted in a constant jump between Bastokan and Windurstian armor, never surpassing level 1. Still have to figure out why it kept changing back and forth like that, but this'll clear up the "regional influence" issue. 2 tactics pearl and going back to Giddeus several days with a signal pearl, total calls made 15 or 17. The first few times I killed bees as well as yagudos (leaving worms aside for they weren't worth farming). Same result as above; kept jumping from Bastokan path to windurstian. By only killing Yagudo's (SOLELY yagudo's) the NPC kept progressing on the windurstian path, from level 1 to level 10 with 11 calls, 330 yagudos killed. 1 Tactics pearl and going back to Yughott Grotto each day, total calls made of 12. Though this time with 2 armor pieces unlocked. Both the armor pieces progressed randomly. One time they don't change at all, another time they jump two levels up (currently on level 8). Like in Giddeus, I only killed Orcs. No bats or lizards slain and it kept progressing on the San d'orian path. The NPC is currently on level 8 (on both unlocked parts), starting from level 1 after 12 calls, 360 orcs killed With the fact that slaying specific beastmen (majorly?) affects the armor path, it's most likely that killing Quadav will make the NPC follow the Bastokan armor path (Goblins for beastmen perhaps?) Though I haven't tried Quadavs or Goblins yet myself. Can any one confirm this? Still have to try killing mobs by system, crystal drop and element to confirm this. On the side note; I noticed my NPC and my cousin's NPC acts differently, even though they are both Soothing Healers. My NPC places me on priority concerning buffs or curing enfeebles most of the time. My cousin's is exactly the other way around, infact, his NPC might not cast anything at all. The difference between his and mine is the bond points: mine is maxed, his is stuck at the last cap. Anybody else experienced this? :Radiënt 18:49, 23 July 2007 (CDT) Requirement For Tactics Pearl Quest I believe that your fellow will not give you the line about needing to investigate the emptiness until you have visited Promyvion at least once. Tested using bond of level 33 and 34, no comment was brought up. Going into Promyvion-Mea and then returning to a rendezvous point then brought up the dialog. NPC Fellow Emotes It's interesting to note (not necessarily germane/mandatory for inclusion on the article page, unless everyone feels it is) that NPC Fellows will mirror the Emote/bow command. To my knowledge this is the only /emote NPCs will do while in the field (not in CS mode.) I suspect this was added as an undocumented change when NPC pets (puppets and wyverns) were programmed to mirror PC's /emotes. If anyone has any other experience with NPC's mirroring other /emote commands, please include it here and maybe we can make list for the article page.:User:Chiaki 11:39, 29 August 2007 (PDT) * http://www.playonline.com/pcd/update/ff11us/20061017UJ0a71/detail.html I believe that is the only one, as documented on the PlayOnline website for update of October 19 20056 -Cleric-yokiko 19:20, 29 August 2007 (CDT) Category:Battle Npc's Should this article feature under battle npc's? I can understand the objection to a guide being featured but given that all the information is here creating another article for the Adventuring Fellow seems redundant-Heretic mkII@ffxi 02:10, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Treasure Hunter and NPC fellow Many times I have farmed cockatrice in Labyrinth of Onzozo, I could say that TH doesn't affect the NPC. When it does the killing blow, there is rarely a drop. I'm THF75 with thief's knife and there is usually a drop when I kill a cockatrice. But this is only in this area where my npc is capable in combat to sometimes actually finish the mob, I don't know about other situations. --Onotheo 00:33, 30 March 2008 (UTC)Onotheo :I don't know what you're getting on at, or what rock you've been hiding under for the last several months, but SE announced that the thf only has to get a hit in for TH to take effect. It doesn't have to be the killing blow. An NPC fellow has no effect on your actual TH ability whatsoever. --Kamatari 15:28, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::Maybe, maybe not. The thing I wonder is if your NPC really counts as in your party. What SE said is a THF in your PARTY only needs to get a hit in, for TH to take affect ... maybe if your NPC kills the mob, it counts as if a non-party member kills it. I've always wondered the same thing about a BST pet, etc. --ShadowsFell 01:35, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Update details 3/10/2008 The following changes have been made to fellows: * -HP and MP recovery for fellows will now take less time when the /heal command is used. * -Magic and other abilities you use on party members will now also benefit the fellow you summoned. * -Fellows' equipment requirements have been changed. * -Fellows can now use a greater variety of equipment. * -The magic recast time for fellows has been decreased. * -Conditions for the usage of recovery magic for stalwart shield and soothing healer type fellows have been changed. * -Fellows will no longer use the white magic spell "silence" on monsters in the crab and beetle families. * -Certain fellow abilities have been strengthened. * -Fellows no longer use the following weapon skills: * Spinning Attack/Cyclone/Circle Blade/Shockwave/Spinning Scythe/Earth Crusher Anyone test to see how the equipment requirements have changed and what new equipment fellows can use? --Pazdarcy 05:30, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Tactics pearl quest Do you recieve bond when the NPC appears on these quests, or by completing it or anything? Tahngarthortalk- 17:50, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Questions / NOTES about the June 9, 2008 Update Unable to call Adventuring Fellow NPC into the past. I followed the instructions on the article but couldn't get my NPC to come into the past. I went to the Maw from which I arrived the first time and clicked on it. It took me to the present and clicking on it again took me to the past. I even tried to call my NPC in the present and go to the past, but none of the methods worked. They seemed to be what the article is discussing, though. Maws used: Batallia Downs (S) (one to which I originally came) and Rolanberry Fields (S)' Maw. Will try Sauromugue Champaign (S) and update. --IBHalliwell 11:13, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Adventuring Fellow Points: My NPC is at level 65 and we have a bond level of 120. When checking my AF points, it shows 8,527 but the article says one should show an AF point total around 99,000 (or more). There is a big difference between 8.5 and 99k. --IBHalliwell 11:13, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Adventuring Fellow Level 70 fight: Your NPC is your level (e.g. 75 .vs. 75) and job combination maybe random (someone said this was his experience). I skilled up against my NPC. Decided to lose so I can explore the possibility of skilling up off of NPC and later completing this quest. --IBHalliwell 19:28, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Tactics pearl quest EXP I suspect the experience points table for calculating exp your NPC receives during the Tactics Pearl quest to be incaccurate. My NPC received 1900 exp after killing 25 mobs and checking the ??? on the second floor of Promyvion - Dem. The current formula of (mobs * 40) + 500 would yield a result of 1500. I have had two friends of mine confirm this as well, I was going to put a note on the main page but wanted to make sure we were not missing anything. Can anyone confirm/deny this? Blyss4226 08:07, 6 June 2008 (UTC) I believe it is accurate to a certain degree. It seems to me that the amount of experience you may receive is capped depending on the floor you are on. For example, I ran through killing over 51 mobs (most of them Strays) and ended it on floor 3, gaining 2100 exp, far below what I should have gotten if the cap were 2700. On floor 4 though, I was able to receive the max exp of 2700 (57 mobs killed). --Zythas 20:22, 11 June 2008 (UTC) I did the quest again and killed 29 mobs on floor 2 and came up with 2060 EXP. (29*40)+500 = 1660, which is wrong again. However (29*40) + 900 makes it 2060, which is correct and also checks for 25 mobs (25*40)+900 = 1900. I believe the correct formula for the second floor is (NumMobsKilled * 40) + 900. I am going to do one more test and then I plan on revising the exp table unless anyone disapproves. --Blyss4226 22:26, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Fellow Points Issues The note on the page said the Fellow Points were retroactive, and a Lv65 NPC with all quests completed started with 99,000+ points. Well, I personally had an NPC of the same nature (Lv65, all quests completed, final rank weapon, etc) and I started out with a measly 3k~ points. I'd never dropped my pearl, and had been calling him consistantly over the past year or so even at 65. After leaving, I summoned him for one 30-kill period and when I came back I was up to 6k FP. --Redler 08:06, 10 June 2008 (UTC) WotG Access This is NOT gained by accessing the maw you came out of! It is gained by coming to the present from the past in Sauromugue Champaign. That was the case for me, and my initial maw was in Batallia Downs. * When you first came to the past, did you enter in Batallia? or come out in Batallia S? It looks like you need to go Past->Present from the maw you first appeared in the past next to. --JTimmons 03:01, 11 June 2008 (UTC) * I also got the cutscene in Sauromugue Champaign. I entered and exited in Rolanberry. From what I read here, it sounds like it is Sauromugue only... --Starcade 23:31, 23 June 2008 (UTC) I just tried Rolanberry S and Batallia S and didn't work. I don't exactly remember, but I think the first time I went to the past I entered in Batallia and came out in Sauromugue S. --JTimmons 03:01, 11 June 2008 (UTC) * Just tried Sauromugue S and got the cutscene. Just FYI if you're at the right Maw, you will get the CS when you click on it, before you warp through. Need some further data, but it's either random or the maw you first appeared in the past at. --JTimmons 03:01, 11 June 2008 (UTC) *Maw that I started was in Batilla Downs(actual zone i landed in, maw that i used in the presnt was rolanberry), tried it no dice, tried rolanberry no dice, Sauromugue appears to be the maw for this only.--Akashimo 05:58, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Fellow Points This is cut from the main article. Please discuss here. --Leuqarte 17:38, 10 June 2008 (UTC) ---- * I put the first set of info on the main page. I had mine at lv65 and all the bond quests done. The Alla thing makes sense because I have used mine more in the last year or so then I did when they first came out. My balance was about 99,150. I'm really curious how much the time is extended by with those upgrades. Appears to be the only thing I'd like to grab. --JTimmons 02:08, 11 June 2008 (UTC) * At NPC level 65 and a bond level of 120, my AF points are 8,527 so a balance of 99,000 is not close (in my case).) * NPC level 65 since the cap was last up'd, been on the ball with all quests and items available to NPC but had not been playing for 15 months since the last time it was updated. Only yielded ~2k AF, so I am assuming the points began accumulating a few patches ago, or at the start of WotG while they thought of something to do with them, because if you haven't been playing in the last year, you aren't going to have any, no matter how madly in love your NPC is with you. * My NPC is level 54 with all available quests done, and I received 19,000 points. I don't know what the criteria are for retroactive points, but they must not relate or only partially relate to NPC level.) * My NPC recently hit 65, all quests done, and I had about 37k points. I think it's safe to say we don't know what criteria is used to determine initial point balance. * It is being reported that Fellowship point tracking was implemented in the last version update in march, and the amount you recieve is based on how much you have used them since on Allakhazam. It makes alot of since given the numerous reports people have made over there such as people with 65 NPC's who havent called them since that update getting 0 points and such. I have used about 16 calls on mine since then and recieved 59k points when I first talked to them. --Sarvatt 18:36, 10 June 2008 (UTC) * Agreed, my NPC is only lv 34, but I only recently started leveling her after getting my dancer above 30, and I did almost all the bond quests up to but not including mirror images, I went through promy about 4 times, and got all 4 levels. In return I received almost 25K AFP. --Urat 02:23, 11 June 2008 (UTC) * Interesting note: apparently you keep AF points if you start over with a new fellow. I had 17k or so, earned 2k more, spent 10k experimenting, and then returned my pearls to Luto and started over. When I got my new AF, I not only did not have to re-trigger the quest for the points guy, but I still had 9551 points, which I'm 99% sure is the total I had left beforehand. I also tried to re-do the mini-quest to summon your NPC to the past, and nothing happened, so there is either a bond/level/whatever requirement or you don't need to re-do the quest for new AFs. --Talraen 03:43, 11 June 2008 (UTC) *Can we get more info on the 2 ex items we can get with fellow points and the stats of all the Modifying fellow options? --Akashimo 06:02, 11 June 2008 (UTC) * I can't test this without resetting my NPC, but I suspect that you can actually purchase all of the levels of active time, active battles, gear locks, etc, that you would normally EARN through gaining greater fellow affinity. It seems that with enough points earned on one fellow, if above comments hold true about these carrying over to a new fellow, you can build back up to where you used to be. If somebody is able to test, it would be good to get that information entered on the main page as well. --Phylo 21:43, 11 June 2008 (UTC) * What I'm hoping, (and will test as soon as I have enough points) is that I'll be able to purchase a 4th armor upgrade item (not obtainable otherwise - you only get 3 in the normal course of things), so that I can finally lock in all 4 pieces of armor. The lack of 4 armor locks has been driving me nuts for over a year. Roguenet 21:49, 11 June 2008 (UTC) *The 60k fashion advice option does increase the armor locks to 4, instead of the previous maximum of 3. Just got it and was asked to lock my last piece. I checked the headgear options to see if any were added or changed to a different face style, but they all remained the same. It appears this only allows for 4 armor locks instead of 3. *Fellow points are definitely NOT based at all on time. Last night before I went to bed, I called my NPC, and sat down to Bazaar for the night ... next day, I had received 0 new fellow points. You also do NOT get them for calling your NPC at a Rendezvous Point. So, I guess that leaves XP -- you have to get AFP based on either XP you or your NPC get. I would think you get AFP based upon completing NPC missions as well --ShadowsFell 18:22, 13 June 2008 (UTC) **I think you may have a point, I have only XP'd my NPC to Lv36 but i have 27k AFP, However, i always keep my signal pearl in my inventory (in XP PT and out), so it could have to do with the ammount of XP gained with the signal pearl in your inventory along with how much XP you do with your fellow. Also, a friend of mine ALWAYS uses her fellow, (her is only lv40 but she uses it alot for like low level xping unlike me, and she has 35k —BioShark 22:49, 13 June 2008 (UTC) *My AFP didn't go up after I did last level cap quest and tactic pearl quest, so I guess quests don'T give any AFP, right now my quest on how to increase AFP would be like conquest point are normally gained. --Delarius 01:51, 15 June 2008 (UTC) *This is interesting. I've been tracking my points carefully, and I have not gained any from doing anything other than XP with my AF (she's currently level 33, just started a new one), and I've had my signal pearl on me the whole time. I've gotten max XP each time, according to the info here, and have gotten a little more than half as many points as XP (3000) each time. Specifically, I got 1673, 1545, 1554, 1714, and 1704. I figured it was the "XP over time" thing the guide mentioned, but apparently not. Maybe your AF gets XP chains? EDIT: I did the math, and she's definitely getting XP at the flat rate (hit 33 on the 89th mob), but I also just finished my fastest XP session yet and got 1905 points for it. Perhaps there's a chain not for XP, but for fellow points earned? --Talraen 14:49, 15 June 2008 (UTC) *OK, scratch that theory (probably). I leveled again today in Altepa, the only place I've been so far, but killed 14 dhalmels and only 1 beetle. Took significantly longer than the 1905 point leveling yesterday, but I got 2202 points. Maybe points are based strictly on mob level, or don't cap? Does anyone want to try leveling against mobs way above or below their NPCs level and see what they get? --Talraen 13:55, 16 June 2008 (UTC) *Between the release of WOTG and the points my friend called him twice, and fought only 1 monster. After introducing the quest she checked, and her points were 72. Party Buffs and Adventuring Fellows I noticed that the main article was inaccurate concerning party buffs, and I changed it to reflect this. Party-only targeted spells like Regen cannot be cast on other players' NPCs, nor do multi-target party buffs like Protectra affect other players' NPCs. Further, I discovered a potential bug which I would want someone to verify before putting it into the main article: while my Regen macros (using ) work fine on my AF, I found myself unable to target her with a manually cast Regen or Regen II spell. I tried toggling /ignorepet, to no avail. Is it possible this is simply a bug due to oversight? --Talraen 03:40, 11 June 2008 (UTC) I think it was just an oversight. To cast party-only spells on your NPC, you must target the NPC first, then go through the menu to select the spell you wish to cast on them. Or, as Talraen said, use a macro which casts the spell on your current target. --Zonist 08:57, 12 June 2008 (UTC) You only have to type in to target NPC. Ex: /ma "Regen" will cast regen on NPC. This works with all party buffs. I use them daily. Black Trader's Saio? I just upgraded my NPC's body armor to level 12 Beastman ... and it appears to be a Black Trader's Saio. Does anyone know if there is another name for it? It is clearly a re-skined Trader's Saio. See my screenshot here: http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y4/shadowsfell/nameThatArmor.jpg ... any ideas of a proper name? --ShadowsFell 04:26, 12 June 2008 (UTC) It's the War Aketon --Urat 00:54, 14 June 2008 (UTC) (edit) mm, on second look, maybe not. strange, I'll surf through the dats and see if anything matches. found it, it's just called the black trader's saio. Rom\158\102.DAT --Urat 01:17, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :Thanks ... yeah, I had found it in the dats in a similar location. Do we think this item merits its own page, even though it doesn't appear to be a PC-equipable item? --ShadowsFell 02:30, 22 June 2008 (UTC) AFP Upgrades? Ok, so let's try and figure out what does what. The armor lock increases the max by one, allowing it to go up to 4. Does the max time upgrade increase max kills, or just boosts time the npc stays out by like 15 mins or so? And headpieces! when you buy one, does it just get added to the list of headgear options, or is it like the weapons, once you switch to a different headpiece do you lose say, the spectacles, if you got them? :It only increases time, with the first upgrade mine still stays out 30 kills.--Sarvatt 20:07, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :The first time upgrade adds 10min to your time, making a max of 100min. This was added to the main page. I would assume each upgrade gives another 10min making a current maximum of 120min, but was not going to add that until someone could verify. Where's my "Extend kill limit" mod? haha --JTimmons 08:43, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Anyone tried out what the chocobo wand does? If anyone gets i and has a chocobo whistle, try summoning your bird while npc is popped, it may grant her the ability to ride with you or something cool like that. Let's go through all these things as a group and work out what they give us. I'm gonna try and get a full set of beastman lv 12 gear for you guys via getting full lv 10 and using the glamorize options. --Urat 02:36, 13 June 2008 (UTC) I added Dandy Spectacles to mine, then checked the Headgear lock selection and it didn't show. Maybe the AFP items do not lock? If nobody does before me, I'll update once I've used my NPC enough that the armor would have changed if it did or not for AFP bought sunglasses. Bought Shaded Spectacles for my AF and wanted to see if they would become a selectable option for Headgear. After changing him out of the Shaded Spectacles they did not appear on the list. Take care when you buy the new gear, as I was not able to put them back on my AF. --Ehrin 20:10, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Weapons Is it possible to get a list of what the weapons appear to be in battle? Since there is some discrepancy. For starters, things I have tested recently: Mandibular Sickle(level 7 scythe) appears to be an Ivory Sickle. Jamadhars(level 7 H2H) appears to be Adaragas Quaterstaff(level 7 staff) appears to be an Iron Splitter Spear(level 3 polearm) appears to be a Halberd some of them stay their original model Katars(level 5 H2H) stays as Katars model Ram-Dao(level 7 GS) stays as Ram-Dao model Kamayari(level 7 polearm) stays as Kamayari model Patas (level 6 H2H) stays as Patas These are all I've played with recently. --Nemye 08:14, 15 June 2008 (UTC) My NPC was last given the Hydro Cutter (Lv7 Great Axe) and the model is the Fortitude Axe. --Redler 06:34, 16 June 2008 (UTC) My NPC has been using a Trident for over a year, and I gave her the L5 Polearm for it. ...I think. --Taeria 13:55, 17 June 2008 (UTC) I traded a Voulge (Lv. 4) and ended up with a black double-edge blade model. --Jurai 21:09, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Went back today and traded the Heavy Axe (Lv. 6) and ended up with a Perdu Voulge looking one. --Jurai 00:11, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Twicer (Axe Lv.5) looks like a twicer. Just saw an NPC using what appeared to be a Hagun, guy said he was using the Kiku-Ichimonji (GKT Lv.7). --Ghenna 09:54, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Access to Fellowship Points I'm not sure how this should be noted, but access to fellowship points is attained before past reflections, probably around the end of the 15 max mob kills. It was still 15 today and I got access for Tsuim (this is my mule's adventuring fellow), but I'll see tomorrow if she stays 20 mobs instead. This is after I got access to her fighting styles and more weapon upgrades. Access to Fashion Limit and Tactics Manuals is not available, but oddly enough headgear is even though headgear options are not available for her yet. Putting this on talk because I'm not sure how it would be noted on the chart and I'm not certain in which box it would be.